Volviste a mí, y conmigo te quedarás
by MichiAt
Summary: YAOI. Yusei busca a Jack después de que este abandona Satélite, pero después de un duelo son separados de nuevo. Ahora una oscura razón obliga al moreno a mantenerse alejado de su rubio amante.
1. 1 Al fin llegaste

Notas de la autora:

&. Este es un fanfic del género yaoi. Contiene lemon en episodios posteriores. Disfrútenlo =)

* * *

Yusei había regresado por él. Sabía que iba a intentarlo y que tarde o temprano lo alcanzaría, porque así era él con sus amigos, aunque lo rápido que lo logró era para sorprenderse. Sin embargo, Jack Atlus nunca se mostraría sorprendido por el reto que él mismo le había dejado: Encontrarle.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? No lo recordaba con exactitud, pero Yusei no había cambiado demasiado. Ni siquiera su estilo de duelo. Se había enfrentado con muchos duelistas que se atrevían a querer hacerse llamar sus "rivales" a lo largo de su reinado en Neo Domino City, pero sabía que su mayor desafío sería siempre contra esos ojos azules.

Después de aquel duelo de reencuentro, volvió a perderlo. Recordaba algo así como la aparición de un Dragón Carmesí cuando su alma, el Red Deamon Dragron batalló frente al Stardust Dragon. Y luego despertó adolorido en su habitación. Una vez más, estaban separados.

Lo buscó por la ciudad, en refugios, lugares a los que "una rata" de Satélite iría para protegerse de la seguridad, pero sin resultados. No obstante, debía cumplir con una antipática agenda organizada por el director Godwin y su asistente Geager. A menudo regresaba solo al estadio en el que tuvo lugar ese encuentro, esperaba que él también volviera ahí, sin embargo, su única compañía era la Fortune D-Wheel.

A pesar de todo, no daba crédito a sus ojos cuando se enfocaron en su amigo, esta vez entre los concursantes de la Fortune Cup. Las cámaras atendieron a un close up del rostro de Yusei cuando la multitud comenzó a insultarlo, y Jack comprendió el motivo: La marca en su rostro. Significaba que había sido capturado por la seguridad. Suspiró al reconocer que en esos momentos estaba libre y no en la prisión destinada para los marginados de Satélite. Un sujeto, Boomer, hizo frente a la multitud y ésta dejó de humillar al moreno, que permaneció quieto y en silencio todo el tiempo.

Esperó a que los concursantes se retiraran al salón de espera y los interceptó en el pasillo. Todos se hicieron a un lado ante el Rey, excepto Yusei, que continuó sereno su camino. Jack se detuvo y alcanzó a sujetarlo del brazo, pero su amigo apenas le dedicó una mirada de reojo.

- ¿Por qué no van al salón? –Le preguntó a los demás concursantes, que siguieron su marcha.

Solos, en el pasillo, sujetó el rostro marcado y contempló las líneas amarillas. Se acercó más, dispuesto a recorrerlas con la lengua, sin embargo el moreno se liberó y retrocedió, sin dedicarle alguna expresión. Recordaba que Yusei era fuerte, un poco menos que él, pero de todos modos podía dominarle sin demasiados problemas.

- ¿Huyes? ¿Me sigues teniendo miedo, Yusei?

No obtuvo respuesta. Sólo una indiferente mirada que le resultaba peor que un castigo. Sin embargo, el otro no le mostraría su temor, lo cual no era una gran sorpresa. Jack, prediciendo correctamente las reacciones de su amigo, lo acorraló contra una pared. Ojos encontrándose frente a frente, los cuerpos firmes, seguros, y las respiraciones chocando. El ojipúrpura fue rápido en colocar una esposa que apresó la muñeca izquierda del marcado, que no tardó en responder con un golpe esquivado diestramente.

- Tan predecible como siempre. Ahora acompáñame.

Yusei, sin opción, le siguió. Entraron a un baño y Jack puso el seguro a la puerta. El rubio confirmó con la mirada que estaban solos. Dirigió los labios al cuello moreno y hermoso, pero éste lo evadió.

- Si vas a decir algo, hazlo pronto. Debo volver con los demás y prepararme para el torneo.

Jack sonrió. Alzó la mano de la que estaba adueñada de las esposas para impedir cualquier huída del ojos azules.

- No son rivales para ti, Yusei. Además, tenemos oportunidad de recordar viejos tiempos, como cuando te movías hacia adelante y atrás, desnudo bajo de mí, y…

- No. No hay tiempo.

A Jack no le hizo gracia aquello. Apresó a su amigo entre su cuerpo y la pared, y esta vez sí alcanzó su cuello con los labios, dientes y lengua. Yusei se tensó inmediatamente y trató de alejarlo con su mano libre, en vano. Finalmente se vio obligado a pedirle al otro que se detuviera. El rubio se separó dispuesto a aclararle las cosas a su amigo, pero se encontró con un rostro consternado, con… miedo.

La única vez que vio aquella expresión en las gemas que Yusei cargaba como ojos, fue cuando la seguridad se llevó a Kiryu. ¿Por qué le dirigía esa mirada?

- ¿Qué pasó?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero repitió la pregunta y Yusei bajó la mirada. ¿Había Yusei descubierto algo sobre Kiryu mientras estuvo en las instalaciones de seguridad? Repitió de nuevo la pregunta, esta vez casi con desesperación, pero sólo habría silencio.

- Ya que no vas a responderme, te reto a decírmelo. Te espero en el duelo final. Si gano, cuéntame lo que quiero saber.

Yusei lo miró sin rastro de la horrible expresión de antes.

- Si gano, Jack, ayúdame a rescatar a Rally y los otros.

El rubio afiló la mirada.

- Godwin les ha hecho algo y me dijo que debo ganar este torneo para auxiliarlos. Pero no sé si deba confiar plenamente en el director de la seguridad pública.

Jack sonrió por dentro. Sabía que así era Yusei, siempre preocupado demasiado por sus amigos. Se adelantó a cada detalle de sus reacciones cuando le mostró a Rally en el pequeño bote donde lo había dejado a la deriva. Aceptó el trato. Ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a Godwin era prácticamente su trabajo como Rey.

Y Jack no sólo preveía las reacciones del moreno con sus amigos. Los duelos que jugó durante el torneo era como dar un viaje en el tiempo hasta los años en los que tenían todo bajo su control y jugaban contra quién sea en Satélite junto con Crow y Kiryu.

Sin embargo, no previó la aparición del Dragón Carmesí, ni tampoco la estrategia que seguiría para derrotarlo en el duelo final. Parecía que Yusei había estado planeando por mucho tiempo su reencuentro, y la manera de que su Stardust Dragon esta vez fuera el ganador sobre el Red Deamon Dragon. Perdió la victoria y el conocimiento en aquel duelo.

Arregló el asunto de los amigos de Yusei con Godwin, pero no volvió a ver a su adorado moreno.


	2. 2 Lo que hago sin ti

Pasaron meses desde el torneo de la Fortune Cup.

A pesar de que Jack había buscado a Yusei, no logró dar con él en ningún momento. Buscó de nuevo en los sitios donde la gente marginada de Satélite se refugiaba, y también en las bases de datos de las oficinas de la seguridad, pero no obtuvo resultado.

- Ya lo encontrarás, Jack. La gente de satélite está en los barrios bajos o en la cárcel. Tienes buenos accesos a las computadoras de la seguridad, y yo ya te he ayudado a jackearlas para encontrarlo, sin resultado. Entonces debe estar en algún lugar para ocultarse. E oído que incluso tienen paraderos dentro de las cloacas.

- Ya lo he buscado por meses, Bruno.

- Pero ni tú, ni yo, conocemos esos lugares. Siempre hemos estado en lo alto de Neo Domino City, no sabemos pensar como gente que ha llegado desde Satélite.

Jack guardo silencio, experimentando el sentir de la verdad que, cual ácido, le agrietaba el estómago.

- Yo soy de los que cree un poco en el destino, sabes. Quizá estén destinados a no verse nunca más.

- O estoy destinado a buscarle por siempre.

- No te lo he preguntado antes y he sacado mis propias conclusiones acerca de por qué buscas a ese chico.

- Me debe un duelo. No. Me debe una victoria.

Jack duró algunos minutos más de pie, mientras el peliazul terminaba los detalles de la reparación de su Fortune D-Wheel. Era un trabajo exclusivo de Bruno, nadie era mejor que él para mantener en buen estado su posesión más preciada después del Red Deamon Dragon.

- Está listo.

- Bien. El pago lo deposité en tu cuenta antes de venir.

- Confías es mí, es un honor.

- No soy un Rey, no tienes por qué sentirte honrado.

- Eres un clásico, Jack. Serás un Rey aunque no te pertenezca el título.

Jack salió sin continuar la conversación. A raíz de la desaparición del actual Rey, él seguía siendo el único a la vista de toda Neo Domino City.

Bruno limpió sus dedos y se dirigió a su alcoba, en el piso superior del garaje. Abrazó la espalda de la esbelta pero fuerte figura que miraba alejarse la Fortune D-Wheel desde la ventana.

- Si algún día quisiera buscarte y no te encuentro, enloquecería, Yusei.

El hermoso moreno no respondió, pero permitió que su cuello fuera besado con pasión por su nuevo mejor amigo.

- Admiro lo que él siente por ti, pero no voy a dejar que él nos separe.

Los labios ligeramente oscuros fueron mordidos. Bruno lo besó con pasión, pero eso fue lo único que Yusei le permitió hacer.

- Vine sólo por negocios, Bruno.

- Te haría un gran descuento si aceptaras pasar la noche conmigo.

Yusei de nuevo no respondió. Cada vez que estaba frente a frente con Bruno, tenían ese mismo diálogo. El mecánico de Jack había conocido a Yusei justo después de la Fortune Cup, y le ofreció al nuevo Rey y a sus acompañantes marcados, un buen hospedaje en una de sus casas en las afueras de Neo Domino City a un precio demasiado cómodo. Se cayeron bien desde el primer momento, y Bruno no era tonto como para no notar que Yusei estaba escondiéndose de Jack.

- Está bien, era sólo una broma, Yusei – Terminó confesando – Mira, te tengo la revista de turbinas que te dije que iba a regalarte.

- Gracias, Bruno. No era necesario.

Bruno sólo le sonrió.

Yusei estaba viviendo con los amigos que hizo durante su estadía en la prisión y subsistían con el dinero del premio. Los demás siempre salían a explorar, más el sabor a libertad que las calles en sí. El nuevo Rey no solía acompañarlos con mucha frecuencia. Casi siempre estaba solo. Algo había cambiado mucho en él Yusei del Team Satisfaction.

Él y Bruno habían cosechado una gran amistad. Compartían muchos gustos en común y curiosidad por cuestiones mecánicas. Con el pasar de las semanas, al pelizul comenzó a gustarle más el ojiazul, pero desde el primer beso, supo que no sería correspondido. Yusei no le había dicho nada, pero no fue necesario. Bruno sólo le pidió que le permitiera intentarlo.

Yusei caminó hacia el inmueble que alquiló, justo en la dirección opuesta que Jack había tomado. Agradecía a Bruno por ayudarle a evitar a su amigo, pero desde el principio no estaba seguro de cuánto iba a lograr mantenerse así. Había venido hasta Neo Domino City para encontrarlo, sin embargo él ya no sabía qué era lo que quería. Al principio su deseo era llegar a la ciudad, luego lo fue salir de prisión. Y deseaba esas cosas para después regresar a su amigo.

Todos los días pensaba en ello sin encontrar una respuesta. Ahora, sólo caminaba por las impecables calles de la alta sociedad de la ciudad a la que cualquier persona de Satélite sueña con ir. Se respiraba paz, y le resultaba complicado acostumbrarse a esa sensación.

¿Un auto de seguridad estacionado en la calle sigue siendo señal de paz?


	3. 3 Mi prisión eres tú

Otra noche perdida entre sus trabajos como gobernante de Neo Domino City y la incesante búsqueda de su amigo. Su humor se pone peor día a día, a medida que se da cuenta de que está perdiendo esta otra forma de duelo contra Yusei. Elige las noches para buscarlo porque a esas horas, seguramente las personas buscarían un techo en sus casas o en algún refugio, y además, su horario de oficina tiene una agenda muy apretada.

Pocas cosas en el mundo le entregan una verdadera satisfacción, al estilo de lo que les había enseñado Kiryu, pero ver a Godwin esperándolo frente a su lujoso apartamento no es una de ellas.

- Buenas noches, Rey.

- Ya no soy el Rey.

Godwin ríe por lo bajo. Cierra los ojos, y le dedica una mirada sincera que Jack distingue como falsa e hipócrita.

- Quizá no ante sus propios ojos, pero toda la ciudad se niega a seguir a un marcado y le sigue viendo como su único Rey, señor Atlus.

Jack lo observa con la poca paciencia que le queda del día. Lo que menos necesita es quedarse más tiempo despierto y hambriento.

- Lo siento. Sé que debe estar cansado de su búsqueda diaria del joven Fuudo.

El rubio se mostró sorprendido. Delatando su rutina abiertamente. Quizá Godwin no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, pero le acababa de dar una buena ventaja. Podría usarlo ahora para tener a la seguridad a su disposición y encontrar a Yusei.

- Adelante, señor Atlus. Mejor le dejo a que pase la noche lo mejor posible.

Rayos, eso fue demasiado extraño. Quizá hasta en realidad estaba tan agotado que incluso estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Por lo menos ya acabó y podría descansar. Habría que recuperar las energías para tal vez lograr encontrar a Yusei mañana.

Entró al apartamento. No se molestó en encender las luces. Se dirigió directo al baño y se sacó las ropas, y aunque eran sus favoritas sólo las dejó allí abandonadas y lavó su rostro con agua tibia, queriendo quitarse la frustración y que le llegara alguna iluminación divina para encontrar a esa persona.

A pesar de todo, sus pasos firmes le llevaron hasta su propia habitación, con las gotas de agua recorriéndole el musculoso y tonificado cuerpo hasta secarse en la ropa interior. Había pasado muchos años tolerando el silencio sepulcral de su apartamento, pero con un asunto tan punzante rondando su mente una y otra vez, era casi intolerable permanecer con la cabeza sin estallar en aquel mismo lugar.

El cuerpo alto, blanco, apoyó una pierna sobre la cama, en la misma oscuridad que había en el resto de aquel lujoso lar. Apenas se hundió bajo su peso, y se dejó caer, cansado de la que era ahora su nueva rutina diaria. Algo sólido frenó su confort, no recordaba haber dejado sobre el mueble. Menos aún, cualquier cosa que gimiera al ser aplastada.

- ¿Qué es…?

El rubio se levantó como en una emergencia y encendió las luces de la cabecera de la cama. Quizá pudo haber alucinado con Godwin, e incluso llegar al colmo de que aquella ilusión pudiera haberle hablado. Pero nada podría haberlo preparado para que su mente le jugara de aquella forma: Yusei, con las muñecas atadas, los pies en la misma condición, y con una mordaza de esas que sujetaban una bola roja dentro de la boca de alguna víctima. Además, una delgada soga unía la cabecera de la cama con un collar para mascotas de color negro alrededor del dorado cuello. Una fantasía como esa visión sobre su cama sería un buen sueño para aquella noche, pero, ¿acaso se habría vuelto loco para "escuchar" el gemido de algo que no estaba allí? ¿El exquisito sonido de una visión?

- Yusei…

El moreno se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo fijamente, tan sorprendido como el otro. Jack tardó algunos segundos en volver en sí y se apresuró a quitarle el artefacto de la boca, que a medida que se separaba de los labios del pelinegro, iba estirando un delgado hilo de saliva que terminó por caer en la barbilla y el pecho del joven Fudo.

- Yusei, ¿qué…

- Debí suponer que tu habías planeado esto, Jack.

Jack miró el azul rencoroso en los ojos de su amigo. La mirada le paseó hasta la bola roja de la mordaza, aún húmeda con saliva.

- Yo, no… ¡Yo no te traje hasta aquí, Yusei!

- ¡Esa gente de seguridad dijo que estabas buscándome!

El rubio comprendió lo que le había dicho Godwin. Yusei era un "regalo" de su parte, pero parecía que el nuevo Rey no estaba al tanto de la situación.

- Desátame.

El primer impulso de Jack fue el de obedecerle. ¿Pero cuándo volvería a tener así ese cuerpecito, completamente indefenso y a su merced? Yusei no parecía estar de acuerdo a simple vista, pero conociendo a su "travieso" amigo, quizá iba a motivarse cuando se empezara a calentar.


	4. 4 Cicatrices que ocultan la verdad

Jack se ubicó a gata sobre el Rey y sujetó sus atadas manos por encima de su cabeza, acercando más su rostro al del chico, esperando cazar mucho más que sus labios. Yusei giró el rostro para evitarlo, pero el rubio no iba a detenerse por eso, lamió los bordes de su oreja de arriba abajo y chupó el lóbulo delicadamente.

- Jack, ¿qué estás haciendo?... ¡Desátame!

Él escuchó su petición, pero no quería cumplirla. Su mano libre recorrió el contorno del cuerpo moreno, masajeándolo sobre la ropa. Besó el tostado cuello con deseo, saboreándolo con locura, tentando la pasión. Pero el otro simplemente no cooperaba, ni siquiera lo miraba.

- ¿No quieres verme?

- No. ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan orgulloso para este tipo de cosas?

- Jack, por favor…

La mano del ex Rey descargó una dosis de pasión repentina sobre el miembro de su amigo, que gimió entrecortadamente ante el inesperado gesto. Intentó apretar las piernas para evitar a Jack, pero éste usó su fuerza para separarlas y ubicarse entre ellas, dejando móviles las manos del pelinegro, que enseguida subieron al pecho del ojipúrpura para intentar separarlo de sí lo más posible, lo cual resultó ser un esfuerzo casi totalmente en vano.

Jack se puso de rodillas y tomó con ambas manos las caderas del moreno hasta levantar su parte inferior y ponerlo sobre sus piernas, de manera que el pequeño trasero del Rey hicieran contacto contra el miembro del antiguo. Yusei quiso decir algo, pero las palabras murieron ahogadas en su garganta. El rubio movía las caderas en un erótico ritmo, como si estuviera penetrando al otro, mostrándole lo que le haría en un rato, en tanto una de sus manos seguía atendiendo al miembro oculto dentro del pantalón.

Pero Yusei estaba paralizado. Tenía los dientes apretados, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus manos atadas se entrelazaban la una con la otra, y temblaba. Ligeramente, casi de manera imperceptible, temblaba. Jack bajó su rostro hacia él y le besó el pecho sobre la negra camisa.

- No voy a detenerme, Yusei –Le dijo en voz muy baja-. Tengo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto, y deberías cooperar. De esa manera lo hice yo cuando se llevaron a Kiryu y viniste a mí a pedirme "consuelo". ¿Recuerdas lo bien que la pasamos?

No le prestó atención, aún resistiéndose y bloqueándose, pero Jack sabía que él sería el mundo de su amigo cuando lo hiciera suyo de nuevo. La ansiedad del rubio aumentaba. Apretó las mejillas de Yusei, forzándolo a abrir la boca para besarle y entrar en ella con su lengua. La otra mano, que seguía acariciando el miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse, abandonó su misión para deslizar la camisa hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué es… esto?

El ex Rey interrumpió el beso mientras palpaba extraños pliegue donde debería estar la suave piel del joven bajo la camisa. Se levantó hasta quedar de nuevo arrodillado entre las piernas del que iba a ser su amante aquella noche, dejando de presionar su rostro. Miró con incredulidad cómo en una pequeña porción de piel que había expuesto habían tantas cicatrices. La otra mano ayudó a levantar más las telas, descubriendo nuevas marcas profundas. Yusei giró el rostro y rompió en lágrimas.

Jack quiso subir la camisa, explorar el horror en el que se había convertido el hermoso cuerpo del chico, pero éste no se lo permitió. Sujetó la camisa un poco más por encima de su abdomen. El rubio pudo fácilmente segur apartando las telas, pero estaba demasiado consternado e impresionado para continuar. Había entendido la tortura a la que estaba sometiendo a Yusei al querer obligarlo a hacer el amor.

- Yusei…

Necesitaba saber qué le había pasado a su amigo, pero era obvio que no estaba en condiciones de hablarle. Se notaba que eran muy viejas las cicatrices, casi le urgía saber cuándo pasó. Pero su Yusei estaba llorando, y verlo así estaba dejándole sin alma. Se separó de él con cuidado, le quitó el collar y las sogas que unían sus manos, y lo cubrió con una sábana. Yusei se acostó de lado para intentar esconder las lágrimas de la mirada de Jack. El rubio entendió las acciones de su amigo y se acostó de espaldas a él. Aún así lo abrazó, pensando en que no dejaría que algo así volviera a ocurrirle a su amigo.

- Perdóname, Yusei.

No obtuvo más respuesta que la respiración descontrolada de un lamentable llanto.


End file.
